European Music Contest 10
}} ◄ #9 }}} }European Music Contest 11|#11 ► - |} European Music Contest 10, often referred to as EMC 10, is the 10th edition of European Music Contest. The contest took place in the city of Jerusalem, Israel, after Chen Aharoni won the previous contest hosted in Kyiv, Ukraine with the song "Or". The venue for the contest was announced on May 2, 2014, as International Convention Center. European Music Contest 10 will see 26 countries in the Grand Final, and two semifinals. The semifinals will see all countries that don't finished top 6 last year. Location located on a plateau in the Judean Mountains between the Mediterranean and the Dead Sea, is one of the oldest cities in the world. It is considered holy to the three major Abrahamic religions—Judaism, Christianity and Islam. Israelis and Palestinians both claim Jerusalem as their capital, as Israel maintains its primary governmental institutions there and the State of Palestine ultimately foresees it as its seat of power; however, neither claim is widely recognized internationally. In 2011, Jerusalem had a population of 801,000, of which Jews comprised 497,000 (62%), Muslims 281,000 (35%), Christians 14,000 (around 2%) and 9,000 (1%) were not classified by religion. Although Jerusalem is known primarily for its religious significance, the city is also home to many artistic and cultural venues. The Israel Museum attracts nearly one million visitors a year, approximately one-third of them tourists. The 20-acre (81,000 m2) museum complex comprises several buildings featuring special exhibits and extensive collections of Judaica, archaeological findings, and Israeli and European art. The Dead Sea scrolls, discovered in the mid-20th century in the Qumran Caves near the Dead Sea, are housed in the Museum's Shrine of the Book. Venue The International Convention Centre (Hebrew: מרכז הקונגרסים הבינלאומי‎, Merkaz HaKongresim HaBeinLeumi), commonly known as Binyenei HaUma (Hebrew: בנייני האומה‎, lit. Buildings of the nation), is a concert hall and conventional center in Giv'at Ram in Jerusalem, Israel. It is the largest convention center in the Middle East. Located opposite the Jerusalem Central Bus Station at the western entrance to town, the centre houses 27 halls capable of seating over 10,000 people, and is a member of the AIPC and ICCA and conforms to their international standards. Its largest hall, the Menahem Ussishkin auditorium, seats 3,104. In all, 12,000 square metres of exhibit space extend over two levels and ten display areas. Semifinals 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on April 15, 2014 at the Palace of Sports. The participating countries, excluding the Big 6, were split into six pots, based on voting history and geographical location. From these pots, 16 countries were allocated to compete in the first semi-final, 16 were allocated to compete in the second semi-final. The pots are as follows: 'Semi-Final 1' The semifinal was held in Jerusalem on May 22. *The 10 countries in the semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * , and voted in this semifinal. 'Semi-Final 2' The semifinal was held in Jerusalem on May 23. *The 10 countries in the semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * , (Host) and voted in this semifinal. 'The Grand Final' The Grand Final was hosted in Jerusalem on May 17. *The top 10 countries from both semifinals and the Big 6 entered the Final.